If I die young
by BlackHime13
Summary: Porque Tsuna puede ser torpe y malo en muchas cosas, pero hay algo en lo que es muy bueno y nadie sabe de ello. Por un castigo sus amigos y alguien especial para él descubrirán de qué se trata. / Romance - Songfic


_**Inspirado por la canción con el mismo título n.n**_

* * *

_**If I die young**_

La pelea por decidir a los nuevos arcobalenos había terminado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la tranquila y pacífica Namimori. Bueno, todo lo tranquila y pacífica que podía ser teniendo a una familia de mafiosos viviendo allí y siendo el centro de los problemas.

El castaño se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia la salida en dirección a la escuela después de comprobar que su tutor había vuelto a apagar su despertador e iba a llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela. Corrió y mientras comenzó a recordar ese año que había pasado junto a su tutor, amigos y guardianes. Por mucho que quisiese negarlo había sido un muy buen año, a pesar de las constantes peleas en las que se habían visto envueltos. Realmente había comenzado a considerar el hecho de convertirse en el décimo, pero una parte de él seguía sintiendo miedo.

Miedo de perder a las personas importantes en su vida. No por su propia muerte sino por el hecho de que estos podrían morir por protegerle. Morir no le asustaba tanto como el ver a sus amigos y familiares morir ante sus ojos. De eso se dio cuenta cuando pelearon contra Bermuda. Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos y se asustó cuando les vio tan malheridos.

Cierto que ahora todos estaban bien. La mayoría ya habían salido del hospital y otros seguían allí, pero ya mucho más recuperados.

Sonrió al recordar que a pesar de estar tan heridos se pelearon entre ellos en el hospital. Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¿Llegando tarde herbívoro?-preguntó una voz muy conocida para él. Con miedo y nerviosismo subió la mirada hasta posarla sobre los ojos grises/azules metalizados del contrario.

-Ehh... hai...-susurró sonrojándose y bajando la mirada al suelo otra vez. No sabía porqué, pero desde la batalla en el futuro se sentía nervioso cerca del mayor. No por miedo sino por otra razón que no sabía deducir. Lo único que tenía claro es que quien le daba más miedo ver morir era a la persona que ahora mismo tenía en frente y le miraba entre divertido y enojado.

-Oohh... pues sígueme a mi despacho para ver tu castigo.-comentó con voz neutra mientras giraba y comenzaba a caminar sin esperar al contrario.

El castaño se levantó apresurado y sin responder ni replicar siguió al mayor hacia lo que sería su visita al infierno. Le oyó rechistar con la lengua y mirarle de reojo, pero él solo agachó la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, pero era una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción. Lo cual le confundía porque ¿quién se emocionaba por ser castigado? Nadie en absoluto. Pero fue al llegar frente a la puerta y ver como el mayor la abría para dejarle pasar primero que lo comprendió. No estaba emocionado por el castigo, sino por el hecho de que pasaría algo de tiempo a solas con el moreno. Se mordió el labio más nervioso si es que cabía y dudó en si entrar o no, pero al ver al mayor levantar un ceja, esperando a que pasara, lo hizo con rapidez oyéndole a él pasar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

El moreno caminó hasta la silla tras el escritorio y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá de la sala. El castaño obedeció sin decir una sola palabra y le miró esperando el veredicto.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Podría morderte hasta la muerte, pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas de eso...-comentó el moreno, sorprendiendo al menor por sus palabras. ¿Un día en que el mayor no quería morder hasta la muerte a alguien?

-¿Se encuentra bien Hibari-san?-preguntó sin percatarse el menor. Su preocupación notoria en sus ojos miel.

-¿Por qué la pregunta herbívoro?-cuestionó a su vez el mayor sin comprender.

-Es que... ha dicho que no tiene ganas de golpearme y... usted siempre tiene ganas de hacerlo. Incluso aquella vez cuando compartimos habitación en el hospital y usted estaba con una gran fiebre no se reprimió en hacerlo.-respondió quedamente y sin mirarle a los ojos.

El moreno lo pensó y se dio cuenta que era totalmente cierto. Nunca había perdido la oportunidad de morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro que tenía enfrente si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Y ciertamente el hecho de llegar tarde era una de esas ocasiones. Frunció el ceño pues aunque tenía lógica lo que el menor decía, él seguía sin tener ganas de golpearle. Pelear si, pues el herbívoro se había vuelto considerablemente fuerte y una buena pelea siempre le animaba, pero no tenía ganas de golpearle porque si. Miró al pequeño chico delante suyo y se percató que este no le miraba y parecía revolverse algo incómodo. Le molestó pensar que no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar que su persona. Siempre le veía junto a los demás herbívoros reírse y pasárselo bien, pero era llegar él y comenzar a temblar. En un principio eso le gustaba pues demostraba que era más fuerte que el pequeño, pero por alguna razón que no entendía ahora mismo eso le molestaba.

-¿Estás incómodo herbívoro?-preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Este le miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado.

-N-no es... eso. Solo pensaba...a-algunas cosas...-respondió flojo y entre tartamudeos. Suspiró y se levantó de su silla para caminar y sentarse al lado del menor. Este dio un pequeño salto sorprendido, pero no dijo nada ni se alejó.

-Vas a ayudarme con algunas cosas.-dijo el moreno mirando las reacciones del castaño.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó mirándole de reojo nervioso.

-Mmm... primero limpiarás todas las aulas que te diga después de clase. Eso será hoy y mañana ya veré.-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Cuantos días durará mi castigo?-preguntó el ojimiel ya más tranquilo.

-No lo sé. Depende de qué tan bien hagas tu trabajo.-respondió mirándole con una imperceptible media sonrisa. El castaño se sonrojó y se levantó apresuradamente.

-Emm... ¿quiere un té antes de que vaya a clase?-cuestionó nervioso. El mayor levantó una ceja y miró el reloj de pared. Llevaban casi media hora hablando y en unos minutos sonaría la campana de segunda hora. Asintió y se acomodó en el sofá viendo al menor ir hacia la pequeña cocina del lugar y comenzar a calentar el agua en la tetera.

Por alguna razón la presencia del ojimiel no le molestaba tanto como antes. Peor aún, incluso le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. No sabía porqué, simplemente era reconfortante el estar junto a él. Pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Hibari-san... Hibari-san... ¡Hibari-san!-salió de sus pensamientos al oír el grito del contrario.

-No grites herbívoro.-respondió frunciendo el ceño ganándose un lindo puchero por parte del otro.

-Pero... le pregunté varias veces qué tipo de té prefería, pero no respondió.-se quejó sin dejar el puchero de lado. El moreno sonrió de medio lado ante la visión.

-El que sea está bien.-respondió y cuando el menor asintió y se giró para seguir con lo suyo volvió a pensar en sus cosas.

"¿Acabo de pensar que el herbívoro es lindo?" se preguntó a si mismo. Eso nunca le había pasado. Reconocía cuando alguna chica era bonita, pero nunca le había dado importancia a lo de buscar pareja. Él no necesitaba a alguien débil a su lado que se pasara todo el día con "¿donde estabas?", "¿te parece linda mi ropa?", "¿vamos al cine?" y todas esas cosas entre parejas. Además tenía muy bien controladas sus hormonas y no sentía la necesidad de aparearse con nadie. Al menos hasta hace unos momento cuando pensó que no le importaría seguir en compañía del herbívoro y mucho menos si era en una cama ellos solos.

Una taza de té en su campo de visión le distrajo de su línea de pensamientos. La cogió y probó el contenido sorprendiéndose. Normalmente era muy estricto en cuanto al té, pero debía reconocer que ese sabía maravilloso. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y observó como el menor se sonrojaba y sonreía contento. Al parecer había conseguido ver la satisfacción en el rostro del moreno.

El timbré sonó y el castaño se apresuró en salir e irse a su salón, diciendo que volvería al finalizar las clases para cumplir con su castigo. Al verlo salir por la puerta el ojigris se preguntó si debería pedirle que le preparara otra taza más a menudo. Su sonrisa aumentó al decidir que sí. Se lo pediría es misma tarde.

18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27

Las clases pasaron aburridas y eternas para cierto castaño que estaba impaciente por que acabaran e ir donde el moreno. Todavía no entendía que era lo que sentía por el mayor, pero estando junto a él esa mañana y ver la sonrisa de este al probar su té una sensación cálida se había instalado en su pecho, haciéndole sonrojar y sonreír. Se sentía bien saber que algo que él había hecho hizo sonreír al estoico prefecto.

Por fin el timbre sonó y disculpándose con sus amigos salió apresurado en dirección al salón del comité disciplinario. Al llegar recuperó el aliento que había perdido al correr hasta allí y se sonrojó al percatarse de lo impaciente que se encontraba. Paró para tranquilizarse y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-oyó y sin esperar abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso.-dijo al entrar al lugar viendo al moreno sentado en su silla tras el escritorio y a Kusakabe reportando algo.

Hizo una reverencia y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a qué acabaran, pues el moreno se lo había indicado. Unos minutos más tarde oyó al mayor suspirar y al mirar en su dirección se estaba acomodando en el respaldo mientras se frotaba la sien cansado.

Sin pensarlo se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina. Notó las miradas curiosas de los otros dos hombres, pero no dijo nada. Poco después caminó con una taza de té que le ofreció al moreno. Su madre le había enseñado que cuando alguien está cansado tomarse un té siempre ayuda a relajarse un poco. El vicepresidente le miró sorprendido y preocupado. Iba a decirle algo cuando soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a su jefe aceptar la taza y beberla tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada Kyo-san... solo me sorprendió que aceptara.-murmuró avergonzado. Después de todo su jefe era muy estricto con lo que bebía y comía, así que era normal sorprenderse.

El castaño le miró sin entender y con curiosidad por lo que solo negó y le sonrió restándole importancia.

-Herbívoro.-llamó la atención de ambos que giraron a verle y suspiró.-El castaño.-especificó.

-Dígame.-respondió mirándole con sus lindos ojos miel. "Deja de pensar esas cosas" se recriminó mentalmente el moreno al darse cuenta de que volvía a pensar que el castaño era lindo.

-Estas son las aulas que tienes que limpiar.-dijo al tiempo en que le extendía una hoja de papel. El ojimiel la tomó y después de leerla suspiró aliviado. No eran tantas como había imaginado en un principio, pero tampoco eran pocas. Le llevaría como mínimo un par o tres de horas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sonriéndole al mayor.-Con permiso Hibari-san, Kusakabe-san.-se despidió para comenzar con la tarea encomendada.

El moreno sonrió de lado después de ver la sonrisa del contrario. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que realmente le gustaba. Probablemente por la persona que la daba. El otro moreno no dijo nada al ver la expresión de su siempre estoico jefe. Comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de este y de cierta forma se sentía feliz de saber que este comenzaba a sentir afecto por otro ser humano.

Continuaron con la reunión y entonces se retiró a su casa, dejando al mayor acabando de firmar, aprobar o rechazar papeles y solicitudes.

18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27

Como había calculado en un principio. Había necesitado dos horas y media para limpiar las aulas. Ahora se dirigía hacia la última: el salón de música. Al entrar vio el desorden que había allí: partituras por el suelo, instrumentos en mal puesto como la mesa o el suelo, etc. Suspiró y procedió a recoger y colocar las cosas en su lugar. Todos los instrumentos fueron a parar a su respectivo estuche y después puestos en el armario donde pertenecían. Este era casi como un aula entera pues había desde flautas y trompetas a violines y contrabajos. Su escuela estaba a favor de cultivar el talento de cada alumno tanto en deportes como cultura, arte y música.

Sonrió contento y procedió a barrer y fregar el piso para luego seguir y limpiar los cristales. Media hora después acabó y suspiró satisfecho al observar su trabajo. En ese momento vio el piano de cola y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuando era más pequeño se interesó en tocar el piano, pero luego de inscribirse en Nami-chuu y que empezaran a meterse con él poco a poco fue dejándolo. Se sentó en una silla y sin pensarlo tocó algo que llevaba en su cabeza desde hace unos meses.

18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27/18/27

Caminando por los pasillos en busca del herbívoro castaño, el moreno se encontró con los amigos de este.

-Yo, Hibari-senpai.-saludó el beisbolista. El peliplateado a su lado solo gruñó enojado al verle.

-Hmp.- "dijo" mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Etto... ¿has visto a Tsuna? Dijo que tenía que cumplir un castigo por llegar tarde.-preguntó mirándole sonriendo.

-Tendría que estar acabando de limpiar.-respondió escuetamente. No le gustaba que ellos estuviesen ahí. Por alguna razón le molestaba que siempre se pegaran al castaño como si fuesen lapas. Gruñó y sin escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la lluvia continuó su camino al salón de música, sala donde el herbívoro castaño debería de estar, pues era la última de la lista.

Caminó hasta parar frente a la puerta, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. El sonido del piano era precioso, pero no tanto como la voz que lo acompañaba. Detrás suyo lluvia y tormenta también pararon sorprendidos al escuchar tan dulce melodía y tan encantadora voz, preguntándose quién sería el que cantaba y tocaba tan hermosamente. Incluso Reborn, que había aparecido de la nada y ahora se encontraba sobre el hombro del beisbolista, parecía estupefacto.

-Tsunayoshi...-susurró la nube y los tres detrás suyo le miraron sin creer. ¿Estaba diciendo que era el castaño el que tocaba y cantaba? Sin preocuparse por los demás abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y entró, seguido por los otros tres. Allí se encontraba el ojimiel, tocando y cantando con los ojos cerrados. Sin hacer ruido el moreno se acercó hasta quedar a pocos pasos del contrario, pues si se acercaba más haría notar su presencia, y se recostó contra la pizarra del lugar, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos para disfrutar de la bella música. La lluvia, la tormenta y el ex-arcobaleno del sol no se movieron de la entrada, demasiado sorprendidos como para procesar lo que pasaba.

_If I die young- Nightcore Male version ( watch?v=TEsJW9KXuOc)_

**_If I die young bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**  
**_oh oh oh oh_**

**_Lord make me a rainbow_**  
**_I'll shine down on my mother_**  
**_She'll know I'm safe with you_**  
**_when she stands under my colors oh and_**  
**_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no_**  
**_ain't even grey but she buries her baby_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_**  
**_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_**  
**_I've never known the loving of a woman_**  
**_But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand,_**  
**_There's a girl here in town, says she'll love me forever,_**  
**_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._**

**_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_A penny for my thoughts_**  
**_oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_**  
**_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_**  
**_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing?_**  
**_Funny when you're dead how people start listening..._**

**_If I die young bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**  
**_oh oh_**

**_If I die young bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down on a bed of roses_**  
**_Sink me in the river at dawn_**  
**_Send me away with the words of a love song_**  
**_oh oh_**

**_The sharp knife of a short life well_**  
**_I've had just enough time_**

**_If I die young bury me in satin_**  
**_Lay me down_**

Durante unos momentos el silencio reinó la sala totalmente. Poco a poco tanto castaño como moreno fueron abriendo los ojos. En ese momento el ojimiel notó la presencia de alguien más y giró abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver no solo a su guardián de la nube, sino también a la lluvia, tormenta y a su tutor.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para conseguir decir algo coherente. Sus amigos y tutor por otro lado seguían estupefactos así que tampoco dijeron nada.

El moreno en cambio sonrió. No una sonrisa de lado ni una maliciosa. Era una sonrisa genuina que demostraba felicidad y cariño. Él había estado escuchando la letra y comprendió muchas cosas del menor. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención e impactó fue que este no estaba asustado de morir, sino más bien parecía agradecido con el tiempo que tenía todavía por vivir. Se acercó lentamente al ojimiel, se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura del contrario, pues este seguía sentado, y le besó. Un tierno, dulce y casto beso, que sacó de su estupor a los otros tres hombres de la sala, pero que dejó en estado de shock al castaño.

-Cantas y tocas precioso Tsunayoshi.-le dijo en voz baja, pero que fue oído por todos los presentes. Ante esas palabras y el acto de recién el menor se sonrojó a más no poder, pero también sintió como algo húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas. No entendía porqué, pero estaba llorando por esas lindas palabras. Nunca imaginó que alguien le diría eso después de escucharle. Asintió y bajó la cabeza al notar que el llanto no cesaba. La nube volvió a sonreír y le atrajo hasta su pecho para que se desahogara. El castaño no se opuso y apoyando la cabeza en el torso contrario lloró con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que agarraba la camisa del contrario como si la vida dependiera de ello y sentía unos fuertes brazos rodearle. No sabía porqué, pero... si de algo estaba seguro era que sentía que tenía que estar entre esos brazos. Porque simplemente se sentía bien, feliz y protegido. Sabía que era el lugar que le pertenecía y no pensaba abandonarlo.

Por otra parte el peliplateado estaba en shock por todo lo acontecido. Después de superar la sorpresa de escuchar cantar y tocar a su querido décimo, iba a gritarle enojado al moreno por atreverse a besarlo, pero al ver como el castaño comenzaba a llorar aferrándose al mayor su enojo desapareció. Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró sorprendido al moreno a su lado el cual le sonreía, para luego acercar una de sus manos a sus mejillas y secar algunas lágrimas. Su sorpresa aumentó pues no había notado que también había comenzado a llorar. Escondió su rostro en el hombro contrario y tampoco se reprimió en dejar salir el llanto. Como la nube, la lluvia abrazó con fuerza al contrario, transmitiéndole tranquilidad y seguridad.

Reborn observó a su alumno y sonrió con sinceridad. No solo había descubierto una habilidad que este poseía sino que entendió que el castaño por fin había aceptado el puesto que le correspondía. Después de todo esa canción lo había dicho todo. Sin más se fue dejando a las parejas a solas.

No habían habido palabras melosas ni confesiones espectaculares, pero se notaba que desde ese día tanto lluvia y tormenta como nube y cielo no se separarían por nada del mundo.

...FIN...

* * *

Sé que es cortito, pero me encanta esta canción y quise escribir algo romántico y fluff con ella (=^w^=)


End file.
